


Crush

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2019 [14]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Dating, Dinner, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Rating: P6Team: SchwarzPrompt: R/I: Fettnäpfchen – für michGenre: Romance-ish, SlashLänge: 600W





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: P6  
> Team: Schwarz  
> Prompt: R/I: Fettnäpfchen – für mich  
> Genre: Romance-ish, Slash  
> Länge: 600W

Boerne strich seine Krawatte zurecht und besah sich im Spiegel. Hm. Vielleicht doch lieber die Fliege? Oder ganz leger ohne Stück Stoff um den Hals?

Nein, leger fiel aus, beschloss er schnell. Was sollte Thiel denn von ihm denken, wenn er in Freizeitkleidung vor der Tür stand? So konnte er nicht ausgehen.

Er hielt sich probehalber die Fliege vor den Hals. Nein, das war es auch nicht. Verdammt.

Boerne konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so viel Zeit vor seinem Spiegel verbracht hatte. Eigentlich war es albern, was er hier machte, aber er wollte eben auch gut aussehen. Heute war das erste Mal, dass Thiel ihn zum Essen eingeladen hatte, seit sie regelmäßig gemeinsam essen gingen – man könnte es Date nennen, aber Boerne verabscheute dieses Wort zutiefst – und das war eine so ungewohnte Situation, dass es ihn gänzlich durcheinander brachte. Wie ein verliebter Teenager führte er sich auf.

Gut, okay, das lag daran, dass seine Hormone derzeit denen eines verliebten Teenagers größtenteils entsprachen, das musste er sich wohl oder übel eingestehen. Aber er war ein erwachsener Mann, eigentlich sollte er sich im Griff haben!

Er öffnete seinen Schrank und griff zielgenau eine andere Krawatte. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die Uhr. Jetzt verspätete er sich auch noch! Es war beinahe lächerlich.

Auch die zweite Krawatte wollte ihm nicht so recht gefallen. Einen dritten und vierten Versuch erlaubte er sich noch, bevor er die erste nochmal anzog. Auch nicht perfekt, aber besser als die anderen.

Wem machte er hier eigentlich etwas vor? Thiel würden die Differenzen sowieso nicht auffallen. Thiel glaubte auch, dass er jeden Tag und zu jedem Anlass den gleichen Anzug trug. Banause.

Schließlich ließ er die Krawatte Krawatte sein und bügelte mit der Hand durch seine Haare. Doch, ja, das war machbar. Er konnte das besser, aber für heute war es gut.

Zwei Minuten und dreizehn Sekunden zu spät schellte er an Thiels Wohnungstür.

Thiel öffnete mit zerzausten Haaren und seinem guten Pullover, der nicht so recht zu den Boxershorts und Socken passen wollte, die seine Beine zierten. Und Boerne sorgte sich darum, dass er zwei Minuten zu spät war?

Unaufgefordert trat er ein und Thiel verschwand wieder in seinem Schlafzimmer, hoffentlich um sich eine Hose anzuziehen.

„Um wie viel Uhr haben Sie denn reserviert?“, rief Boerne ihm hinterher.

„Ich dachte,“ rief Thiel zurück und stieß lautstark gegen ein Möbelstück. „Aua! ...Ich dachte, wir bleiben heute zur Abwechslung mal hier.“

Hier?

„Bei Ihnen?“

Boerne war erstaunt.

Thiel streckte seinen Kopf aus der Schlafzimmertür. „Ja. Was dagegen?“

Schnell schüttelte Boerne den Kopf. „Ganz im Gegenteil, Thiel, ich bin mir sicher, auch in Ihrem Wohnzimmer kann man Nahrung zu sich nehmen. Vorausgesetzt, Sie haben aufgeräumt.“

Er wagte einen Blick in den angesprochenen Raum. Zu seinem Erstaunen war dieser tatsächlich weniger chaotisch als normalerweise und sogar der Tisch war ansehnlich gedeckt. Thiel hatte sich wirklich ins Zeug gelegt. Er lächelte.

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, bis beide – inzwischen vollständig und ordentlich bekleidet – an besagtem Tisch saßen. Thiel hatte ihm gerade einen schön dekorierten Teller mit Fisch und allerlei Beilagen serviert und es roch wirklich vorzüglich.

Er probierte.

Um Himmels Willen. Die Optik und der Geschmack hätten nicht weiter voneinander entfernt sein können. Der Fisch war komplett tot gebraten, das Gemüse dafür versalzen und nicht ganz durch.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Also Thiel, ich hoffe, Sie haben sich gemerkt, bei welchem Lieferdienst Sie bestellt haben, damit Sie dort nicht versehentlich nochmal bestellen.“

Thiel sah ihn an, eine Sekunde, zwei Sekunden lang.

„Boerne“, sagte er dann, „das ist nicht vom Lieferdienst.“

Boerne schluckte. „Oh“, sagte er lahm.

Verdammter Mist.


End file.
